broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Ponytale
Ponytale is the name of the series of fan stories by User:Mystic Monkey. The idea for these stories is to be presented as a series of webcomic. The comics were planned to be made after Season 1 of ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic'' during the series 5 month break before Season 2, but never were made into production for various reasons. It is unlikely the comic will ever be made. Unlike the cartoon, the stories are more centered on adventure than friendship, the kind of adventures take place in Everfree Forest or around Equestria. There will be villains like Tirek but the maturity of these adventures will be around first two episodes of both seasons than anything too serious. Pseudo-canon The stories will have fanon-canon interactions. While the comics are fanfictional, the stories are set close to canon of the cartoon, however by Ponytale "golden rule" whatever is fanfictional is not to contradict what is canon nor be directly involved with the cartoon series. However there will be fanstories of canon characters, from major ponies like Twilight Sparkle and her friends to others like Zecora, Steven Magnet and Derpy Hooves. While these stories are not canon, they will be set in Equestria, but in times and locations that does not breach the cartoon series. Most of the fan stories will center around Epic Mount, the only original pony the stories will have (other than seaponies and flutterponies that maybe in the stories). He spent the majority of his life growing up deep in Everfree Forest. Due to his secluded life he has become detached from pony society, only interacting with the ponies that are lost in the forest and need his help. Ponies of Ponyville only believe him as the urban legend "Everfree Pony" who is just a ponytale. Due to certain events that bring Epic to meet Twilight Sparkle and her friends, he is welcomed more to Ponyville however Epic is reluctant, being misanpony believing that others see him as a monster. Like Twilight, Epic had little understanding of friendship but unlike her had less social skills. Epic Mount who is an adventurer and also possess skills to fight monsters (which Equestrian ponies don't usually dare) he does have his own adventures and sometimes assists or be assist with Ponyville ponies. But like the spirit of the show, Epic Mount will also learn about the "magic" of friendship but in his own perspective. This friendship and choosing to venture outside the forest leads him to explore Equestria and have many adventures, but most of his stories take place in Everfree Forest. Planned stories Series 1 All of these stories take place between ''The Best Night Ever'' and ''The Return of Harmony Part 1''. The Everfree Pony Stopping a stampede of Stonebacks and saving a yellow pegasus lead to Epic's first meeting with Twilight and her friends. The story prologue tells of how Epic fell into Everfree Forest to begin with. Comic on devART (In progress) Verses the Diamond Dogs (production name) As the story is set around Appleloosa, Epic and none of the major ponies are present. It's a wild west theme adventure where Braeburn and Little Strongheart team up to stop bandits raiding the nearby emerald mine. (The Diamond Dogs with cute little cowboy hats!) A Mile in Ones Hooves (production name) Epic returns to Ponyville to see what his friends (Twilight and her friends) are up to, see if he can help or just spend some time with them. As everypony were too busy for him he reluctantly goes to make friends with other ponies he can relate too, only to fail miserably. However a clumsy pegasus crashes nearby who teaches Epic an important lesson on being different. Verses the Hydra (production name) Set a year after ''Feeling Pinkie Keen'', because her pond was overpopulated by her frogs again, Fluttershy needed to return to Froggy Bottom Bog but fearing what happened last time does not want to go. Wanting what is best for her frogs has asked if somepony can help her but nopony in Ponyville wanted to go into the forest. Epic volunteers as escourt and guardian in hopes to show her that the forest isn't as scary as Ponyville ponies believe it to be. Bizarre Bazaar Steven needs to do some shopping and decides to take Epic with him (he fits in his shoulder bag like a Hasbro toy). They go to a mall like bazaar where giant monsters and dragons do business... and Steven "accidentally" trades Epic away. Can Epic get back home? Epic turns villain (production name) Planned to be the first story based during an episode. While he was not in the cartoon, Epic was involved with the story of Discords return, with chaos spreading from Ponyville the the forest, Epic's investigations go as far as all the way to Canterlot and was drawn into the palace labyrinth. Within Discord feeds Epic's fear of society looking down on him, wth Epic believing others see him as a monster, Discords magic made Epic contradict his hero nature to become a villain with desires of vengence. While Discords chaos was concentrated on Ponyville, the Elements of Harmony manage to return Harmony to Equestria. However, Epic was not "cured" from Discords influence and remains bad. Later series Midnight Castle story-arc Epic has been absent throughout Season 2. His friends have been getting on with there lives believing him off on an adventure but now they begin to worry that something terrible may have happened to him. They eventually find Epic Mount who has become dark and cruel, he claims responsable for some of the catastrophies in Season 2 and even hinting he has taken lives. While Epic ruthlessly attacks his former friends, Fluttershy is let off with a warning. Tirek begins his invasion on Equestria to hoard ponies, so with the Elements of Harmony, Twilight and her friends go to Midnight Castle. The two go to confront Tirek but Epic, who is now a servent of, stands in there way. Twilight tries to use the memory spell from last time but the darkness around Epic's heart was too strong. However he was eventually free from the darkness. Ashamed from what he had done, he wanted to fight Tirek, but was too weak from what had happened. Thus Twilight and friends, used the Element of Harmony to defeat Tirek, sealing him back to Tartarus. (and some memory loss from the sheer magic of it all.) The story may end confirming EpicShy. It depends how the majority of the audience has taken to it throughout the series by then. A kiss from Fluttershy having the desired effect as Twilights memory restoration spell. Blood Oaf Epic Mounts involvement with the events of ''Twilight's Kingdom''. Realising the return of Tirek, Epic goes against better judgement to confront Tirek and to defend the ponies of Appleloosa. Working with both ponies lead by Braeburn and buffalo lead by Little Strongheart, they manage to wrangle Tirek down long enough for Epic to attack him more effectively and to break off one of his horns disrupting magic. Epic knows he is not the hero of the grand scheme of things, but knowing that like before the Elements of Harmony imprisoning him in Tartarus would only give him time to escape and cause evil again, he had to decide to kill Tirek. The scene of Tirek taking the Earth Ponies magic in Twilight's Kingdom is not long after Epic's brutal "death". Discord however out of pity and because he is a rule breaker to natual laws such as death, decides to restore Epic's life and teleport him to Fluttershy's home. Other stories Other stories in mind is Epic temporarily living in Ponyville since his home was destroyed by Tirek. While he was not himself due to Discords influence and Tireks command over him, he still blames himself what he has done and tries to repent. While his stories are still about friendship, some will be about forgiveness also. Could be possibly living with Fluttershy now and ideas of a brotherly friendship with Pipsqueak. Also there is special stories in mind for season holidays. For a Christmas special (Hearth's Warming) Pinkie is the only older pony who believes in the White Reindeer while he is considered a myth for foals to believe in, Epic Mount who wants to cheer her up, takes her word for it and believes with her. Also a Halloween special (Nightmare Night), Epic is summoned to Hollow Shades (A Sleepy Hollow like place.) Crystal Adventures (Production name) A mysterious message tells him he could be from the Crystal Empire, so he goes on another adventure to find his mother. He's in denial. Epic knows the Crystal Empire has been lost for 1000 years along with they Crystal Ponies. He is only average pony age. He will also take part in the Crystal Games jousting events. EqG Ponytale A spin-off series to the Ponytale stories set in the human world of ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' (EqG for short). The new world being introduce the ''EqG'' version of Epic Mount whom, while same general personalities, has a different background due to the nature and culture of the EqG world. The general concept is of Epic Mount who comes from britain as a reluctant immigrant having to live in Amareica where he now attends Canterlot High. Not only is a british themed kid adapting to an american themed school awkward for him, but it's hard enough fighting with bullies, dealing with the obnoxious School President and to top it all off, to preventing magical creatures from causing trouble at the school. However with Fluttershy and her friends also able to see the magical things, helps him with life in Canterlot High. Chronologically wise he does not attend Canterlot High School until somewhen between the movies and has reasons of absences during the movies. Them's Fightin' Herds While not related to My Little Pony, spin-off stories are also planned for the game ''Them's Fightin' Herds'' staring a brand new protagonist Wisc the Ram, a sheepkin who believes himself to be a wolf. Each story involes meeting each of the fighters in the game as the Key Seeker for the Predatrs. He must choose to either free the predators from their imprisonment or discover the truth about his past. Wisc is considered the Fighting is Magic counterpart to Epic Mount, though more prone to cruelty given he is not above "fatalities" to finish off fights. Scrapped/Undecided ideas Ponytale: Midnight Castle A canceled game due to inconsistency with MLP:FiM canon. It was originally going to be about how Twilight Sparkle got her cutie mark and became student to Princess Celestia. she would of been a young filly taken to Midnight Castle and her adventure through the castle is freeing othe rponies and learning powerful spells. Once she has mastered all the spells she would of got her cutie mark and helped Princess Celestia and Scorpan take down Tirek. The story is very much different from Twilight's legitimate story in the episode ''The Cutie Mark Chronicles'' which is the entire reason why it was scapped. However the main fan game project has been replaced with it's sucsessor project My Little Pony: Trinity which has a more reasonable story that is managable to MLP:FiM canon. Apocalypse Ponies Tireks minions. Were once regular ponies kidnapped from there homes and changed due to Tireks dark magic to see fit to pull his chariot of darkness. They are his generals. They are based on a Robot Chicken sketch ''Apocalypse Pony'' who were in turned inspired by the Four horsemen of the Apocalypse. They will not be in Ponytale due to keep the number of OC ponies to a minimum. Scorpan instead being both general and servent to Tirek. Nequestria Nequestria was to be an alternate reality that Epic Mount found through a special route through the Everfree Forest. The name of this land is a portmanteau of "negative" and "equestria" since it has various opposing traits to the original Equestria. Either Epic Mount finds it accidentally or is lead by "Prick", the Nequestrian version of Spike. Unlike original Equestria, the land is ruined by war due Queen Celestia's desire to rule with an iron hoof while her sister, Luna leads a rebellion of freedom fighters against her, unaware that one of her allies Twidark Sparkle is a spy, relaying "Enemy reports" of what she has learned from her "friends" via Prick. Despite her friendship being a ruse, she and her friends have the Elements of Chaos: *Deception *Cruelty *Misery *Avarice *Treason *Power The story would be simular (and is older) to the IDW MLP comic story ''Reflections''. In this reality there was a time Queen Luna was raised evil and took the alias "Nightmare Moon" during her rule, a practice that the co-queen and sister Queen Celestia followed with the name Solar Flare. Other counterparts in mind can be Concord who is able to restore harmony in Nequestria and Kerit, a centaur who practice holy magic. The evil version of Epic Mount is known as Count Epim. Aquastria Aquastria is a secret undersea kingdom home of the sea ponies. It will either be ruled by Princess Sealestia or King Leo. (I've actually had ideas for Aquastria way before the official book.) Because "Mary Sue" Ideas that would usually be disagreeable in stories but were considered yet scrapped due to stupidity, though perhaps for "what if" minor stories or parodies. Eitherway these ideas will not be part of Ponytale. The "Element of Victory", a considered Element of Harmony for Epic Mount that was considered after the first part of ''The Return of Harmony'' where there is a statue dedicated to it in the Canterlot sculpture garden. The consideration was because of the Apocalypse Ponies, Epic would of been the "Conquest Pony" as in the original Horsemen was "Conquest" which in later doctorines replaces with Pestilence. However since the idea for the Apocalypse Ponies have been scrapped, another name for Conquest is Victory. However both Apocalypse Ponies and Element of Victory were scrapped since Ponytale has set limits to keep it in fair bounds of the original cartoon and that such things would overpower Epic Mount as a character and that he generally doesn't need such things. The original story have been revamped for Epic to have entered the castle's hedge maze even though he had no Element of his own to look for but Discord still influenced him just because he wanted too, which lead to the events of Epic turning villain. Epic Mount becoming an alicorn prince has been joked a few times on Ponychan, but perhaps will be considered in future Ponytale stories, but only if neccisary and under acceptable circumstances. Ideas for such transformation is that Epic finds a legendary weapon (perhaps Excalibur itself or a new Harmony element shaped like a sword) but needs to solve a prophecy riddle on to unlock it's power as the weapon is obviously made for humanoid use, not ponies. The title "Prince of Everfree" is one of the few names he is already known as but it isn't a legimate royal title. Other ideas for additional elements is the Element of Light that Epic Mount conveniantly find hanging in one of the branches of a magnificent crystal tree he found. It looks like a White Lantern Power Battery and is used to counter Tirek's Element of Darkness. However this additional element is reduntant as the Elements of Harmony are enough to coutner Tireks darkness. Headcanons My Little Pony Friendship is Magic headcanons that can be implented into the comics. *Sombra once a good king pony who had a pure white coat with silvery mane. He was also father to Princess Platinum and a loved king. However his obsession with crystals lead him down a dark destiny. *Everfree Forest appearing larger than it seems from within, simular to Lost Woods from [http://zeldawiki.org/The_Legend_of_Zelda_%28Series%29 Zelda games]. *Wierd things happen at Canterlot High often due to the portal attracting paranormal activity. This explained by a junction of many ley lines, the statue being the crossing point. **The school located in the state of Equestria in the country of A''mare''ica. **The fact they are teenage schoolgirls, the protagonists live with parents or legal guardians. **EqG Twilight Sparkle not present being she only shows up from MLP:FiM world in the movies. Characters Good *Epic Mount *Major characters regarded as good. Bad *Tirek :While there is no direct interaction between Tirek and Epic, Tirek is the villain of the series. He once raided a kingdom (that wasn't Equestria) for ponies. One of these ponies was Epic Mount. *Monsters created by Tirek *Monsters in Everfree Forest. **Flories **Stonebacks *Crunch *King Charlatan *Grogar *Antagonists * Category:Fanfiction